My Best Friend's Girlfriend
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Andre Harris finds himself falling for Jade West. JANDRE  Jade/Andre  oneshot.


**A/N: Well, this is my second fanfic, the first one being a Rade. I was surfing the Victorious wiki website when I got an idea for a Jandre (Jade/Andre) fic based on the song, "My Best Friend's Girlfriend" by Luke Weidner (and yes, that was from the Jandre page, lol). I'd decided to try a shot at a Jandre fic (which aren't too many).**

**And yes, it's ironic that a Deaf author like myself is writing a songfic for the first time, but hey that's where the fun is, right? Hope it's good, hope you like.**

**As for the obligatory disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and I don't own the song, "My Best Friend's Girlfriend."**

* * *

><p><strong>My Best Friend's Girlfriend<strong>

Andre Harris sighed heavily to himself, his thoughts preoccupied. He was sitting in his room, trying to do his homework for Mr. Sikowitz's class, due first thing in the morning. So far, he hasn't even begun, mainly because he kept thinking about..._her_.

_My best friend's girlfriend_

_My best friend's girlfriend_

He didn't know how, when, or even why it happened...but it just happened. For some time now, he had experienced some new feelings for...her, and it both exhilarated and frightened him. At first, he'd thought it was probably due to hormones (they were common in teenagers, and he was one). But such feelings had only grown stronger with every passing day to such an extent that it had grown from merely a puppy crush to something...more, and it didn't help that he saw her every day at school.

_I'm falling in love with my best friend's girlfriend_

_I'm falling in love with her (with her)_

_I'm falling in love with my best friend's girlfriend_

_I'm falling in love with her (with her)_

Who was this girl that Andre was falling in love? Why, the answer may shock you, because it's so..._unexpected_. You see, the girl that Andre Harris was falling for, and one who was currently pre-occupying his mind, was nothing other than Jade West.

What? Jade West? You're crazy! She's dating Beck Oliver!

But Andre knew it, and yet he couldn't help it. He'd tried to remind himself, over and over again, that Jade was in a relationship with Beck, who was his best friend. Yes, Andre was falling hard for the girlfriend of his best friend. And he was frightened about that.

Not only about the potential consequences if she or Beck or any of his friends found out, but about the fact that he was falling in love with her every day.

_I know it's wrong...my best friend's girlfriend_

_But I can't let her go...my best friend's girlfriend_

_If you knew...my best friend's girlfriend_

_You would know why I can't let her go_

Andre groaned as he stared at his blank paper on his desk. Running a hand through his dreadlocks, Andre sighed as he leaned back on his chair, looking upward at his ceiling.

He knew it was wrong. He plainly knew it, and yet he continued falling for Jade West. Why her? _Why_? Why couldn't he fall for Tori Vega, who was his beautiful best friend, or Cat Valentine, the adorable redhead who he'd taken to calling "Little Red"? Or even one of the many beautiful girls who attended Hollywood Arts?

And yet out of all the girls in his school, Andre had to fall for Jade West, the unattainable girl who had a pierced eyebrow, was dressed in mostly dark (but tight-fitting) clothes, and who had a horrid attitude to most of his friends (most particularly Robbie and Tori). And who was currently dating his best friend.

Best friend. Beck.

He knew it was wrong, wrong, wrong...and he tried to convince himself of that, to no avail. His heart simply couldn't let her go. It was difficult enough that he had to see her at school every day (he was immensely grateful of his acting skills).

What was it about Jade that entranced Andre? Was it because of her dark brown eyes that he couldn't look away from? Was it because of her wavy black hair that cascaded down her perfect face? Was it because she'd got along well with him, compared to the others? Was it because of her beautiful, slightly-tanned face that he wanted to gently cup in his hand? Was it because of her soft, kissable lips that he wanted to kiss so bad? Was it because of her voluptuous figure? Or was it the combination of all the above? Was it because of something other?

He didn't know.

Andre groaned as he stood up from his chair, having given up on trying to finish his homework. He strode over to his bed and plopped down on it, running his hands over his face, his head racing with thoughts of Jade.

Why? Oh, why? Why did he have to fall for Jade West this way?

_He wasn't upset when I told him_

_He wasn't mad when I let him know_

_He understood when he knew_

_He didn't start yelling_

Days and weeks passed by, and it became increasingly hard for Andre to keep his feelings all bottled up. Sooner or later, he knew, they would be revealed somehow, and he was absolutely terrified of that. It would probably jeopardize his friendship with Beck, his best friend, and make things awkward with Jade (and not to mention, lose the chance, as impossible as it was and should be, to be with her).

He'd tried dating other girls to get his mind off her, such as Sherry, who constantly made out with him every chance she got, especially at the Prome (actually a prom). While the make out sessions were wonderful, and Sherry was a decent person when she wasn't sucking his face, they unfortunately failed to mitigate his feelings for Jade. In fact, they strengthened his feelings!

And it didn't help that he increasingly imagined it was Jade in Sherry's place, both when they were together and whenever they were making out. He was thankful that he didn't accidentally blurt Jade's name out, or something like that.

Resigned to the fact his feelings for Jade would never fade, however as hard he tried to make it happen, Andre broke up with Sherry because he felt it was unfair to her.

Single once again, he'd resolved that the right thing to do about his feelings before they went out of control and made him do something he might regret was...tell his best friend about his feelings for his [Beck's] girlfriend.

So he went to Beck, and braced himself.

At first, Beck was silent, his expression unreadable. It was the most nerve-racking moment in Andre's life as he fidgeted under his soon-to-be-ex-best-friend's gaze.

To his surprise, Beck smiled. "I'm glad you told me, Andre."

Andre blinked. Beck wasn't upset? Mad? Yell at him? Just smile and say, "I'm glad you told me"?

It was at this period of time that Beck made the most surprising revelation: he'd broke up with Jade some time ago. It seems that Andre had been so preoccupied with his feelings that he'd failed to notice that Beck and Jade didn't spend time together as much as they used to be.

As if this wasn't shocking enough, what Beck said next electrified him.

"You should tell Jade. She deserves to know", Beck said as he slapped Andre on the shoulder.

Tell. Jade. ?. Beck wanted him to confess Jade? And risk having Jade laugh in his face and possibly screwing up their friendship?

_My best friend's (ex)girlfriend_

Despite his utmost reluctance to confess to Jade, Andre somehow found himself in front of her house. How he got there, he didn't know (though he dimly remembered running from a smiling Beck, jumping into his car, and high-tailing it to Jade's place).

His legs seemed to be outside his control as they carried him toward Jade's front door. As he raised his hand to knock, Andre felt his body quiver in...both nervousness and...excitement?

Gulping, Andre took a deep breath and gathered his courage, knocking on the front door.

The next few moments felt like a lifetime to Andre before the front door swung open to reveal Jade West, whose beautiful eyes widened slightly.

"Andre?"

Mustering a smile and a nod, Andre took in a breath as he prepared to take a leap of faith and endure rejection...or, he dared to hope, have his unrequited love returned.

"Jade, there's something I want to tell you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is. I'd figure I could try out a cliffhanger (a weak one, lol). But meh. Hope you enjoyed the story (although Andre and Beck may seem a bit...OOC. I don't know, oh well). As usual, review! (You do know how to do this, right? What, you don-oh you do? Good).**


End file.
